The Vampire Diaries - The Vampire Queen
by Alicia Shadowheart
Summary: I love Vampire Diaries and began to write this a while ago but a friend (known as Jade Inkwell on here) inspired me to actually put it on here. So yeah I won't give you too much info so I don't spoil it but it's from the point of view of Damn, Stefan, Elena, Aicila (based off me) and possibly Bonnie, Meredith, Matt and Caroline on occasions.


**Aicila POV**

I woke and stretched lazily in the warmth of the afternoon sun, this living in the daylight thing was exhausting. I sprung off the branch of the tall oak tree and landed silently on my feet with the grace of a sleek black cat. As I strolled through the grave yard, I could sense another being, however after sending out a pulse of my power I failed to detect anything other than a few small mammals. I knew I had not been imagining it but I thought nothing more of it, it just meant I'd have to watch my back around here not that there was a single creature on Earth or any other dimension that could destroy me after all, I am Aicila Thornheart, Queen of the Vampires and of the Dark Dimension. Anyway time to find some real lodgings rather than a tree in an old grave yard and to find someone for lunch.

 **Damon POV**

I traipsed through the grave yard bored out of my mind, waiting for Stefan to leave that ridiculous building that they call a 'high school'. The stupid naive boy, after all these hundreds of years you'd think he'd have learnt that humans are our prey and we'll never belong with them or fit in. I was going to make his life miserably once again until he finally realised that I was right. Suddenly I heard someone move in the old oak and down came a dazzling woman, and not just any woman, I recognised her as the Queen of Vampires. Her hair in flowed gentle waves down to her shoulder blades and was of the brightest fiery red. Her skin was porcelain and her facial features were sharp, define an radiated aristocracy. Her mouth was turned in an amused smile, it showed her gleaming white teeth and the sharp canines which seemed a brilliant white in contrast to her crimson lips. But her most prominent feature was her eyes, a piercing grey like the swirling, angry clouds on a stormy evening, they looked as if they could see through a man's soul and see all his secrets. I wanted to approach and make myself know to her but I came to the decision it'd be safer to observe her first. I hid my presence so as not to make her suspicious, but she must already have sensed me because only a moment later she sent out a power pulse though it must not have detected me as she acted no differently. She licked her canines and they lengthened , she was hungry and would need to feed soon. Witnessing the vampire queen hunting was something I was not going to miss.

 **Stefan POV**

"Right" I said standing at the large open window in my room at the boarding house "Today will be a good day, the start of a new life where I can finally fit in with normal human beings without Damon ruining it for me." I leapt from the window and ran into the forest, I'd have to feed well if I was going to control myself in school today. I stopped and listened to the sounds of the animals, *snap*, a large stag trod on a twig, I crept up to it, restrained it and began drinking it's rich, thick, warm blood. It was enough to sustain me but I'd never have much power, it was only just enough to make my compulsion work nevermind shape-shifting. It didn't taste anywhere near as good as a human's either but I refused to let myself act like a monster, like my brother Damon. After satisfying myself I sprung back up to my window, showered and prepared for my first day at a human school in centuries. I'm not sure why I chose Fells Church as my new home but it felt right, it was a quiet, homely little community town so the perfect place for him to start afresh, plus there's no way Damon would come here, he despised little towns there was nothing for him to do. I went downstairs, said goodbye to old Ms. Flowers, my landlady and jumped in my Jaguar then headed towards high school.

As I pulled up I noticed everyone staring at me, maybe wearing expensive designer clothes from Italy and driving my car wasn't the best idea to avoid attention but I guess I still had some aristocratic blood running through my veins. I barely noticed anybody's face clearly until I came upon an extremely familiar face, Katherine's. Impossible how could it be? She died many centuries ago, due to his and Damon's jealously and hatred. No now that he looked closer she wasn't as childish looking as Katherine and had a slight fierceness to her that Katherine had never had, she had always been gentle and kind.


End file.
